Alleyne
|-|Original= |-|Rebellion= Alleyne is a 1000 year-old elf and the most seasoned veteran warrior of a tribe of forest elves. She is taciturn and blunt in her dealings with others (her most notable trait is when she gives points to her opponents based on their performance), and had a long relationship with Echidna, whom she often chastises for her loose ways but is mocked in return for her inexperience with men, being called "The Thousand Year-Old Virgin". The appearance of the half-elf Nowa in the forest elf community marked a turning point for Alleyne, who appointed her as "Guardian of the Forest". The Elf Council did not approve, however, and banished her from the village with the excuse that she must join the Queen's Blade tournament. Unwilling to abandon Nowa, Alleyne secretly sets out for the tournament as well. Following the tournament, she and Nowa went their separate ways. In Queen's Blade Rebellion, it is revealed that Alleyne is the last elf of her tribe following a genocide in her forest by the Swamp Witch's forces, and that the Swamp Witch placed a curse on Alleyne that forbids her from leaving the forest. During that time, she met Annelotte, who was trying to escape from Queen Claudette's Assassins. After tending to her wounds, she, after some persuasion from Annelotte, takes her in as her second disciple. She was the first to witness Annelotte's demon powers when a lightning storm struck the forest. Appearance Alleyne wears a red beret with the lower part having four leaf clover patterns. She wears an elegant red and gold cloak, and underneath that she has a short green elven shirt and sleeves with bracers with darker green ends. On her lower body she has a short green elven skirt with a small white cloth and a belt with four leaf clovers and and a four leaf celtic-designed clover buckle. On her legs she wears green thigh-high elven boots. Personality Alleyne's personality is both strict and kind. She tends to give scores (in numbers) to her apprentices after battles. She is very judgemental, and she shows it with the scores. As one of the Forest Elves that have lived for more than 1,000 years, Alleyne is unsociable and very strict with others, including herself as well. As a "Teacher" she is known for being surprisingly precise and easy to understand when explaining specific topics. She's the chief of the warriors in the Elven Forest. Abilities Through her years of Training and Mastery of the staff she has become a formidable opponent in battle. She has incredible agility, speed, excellent battle form, and unpredictability in battle makes her a foe to not be taken so lightly. Her known special moves include "Eagle Talon", "Tornado Strike", and her well known finishing move "Hurricane Fury". Story She has known Echidna the Veteran Mercenary for many years. She recognizes Echidna as a warrior, but furrows her brow at the veteran's free-wheeling actions. Whenever they meet, Alleyne lectures her, but in return Echidna teases her about living for a thousand years as a virgin. To the eyes of others, it is hard to determine whether the relationship between the two is friendly or bitter. She is also the mentor and trainer of Nowa, a half-elf, whom was lost wandering in her forest. Almost out of habit, Alleyne gave her lessons on martial arts staff training techniques. Surprisingly, Nowa showed tremendous ability, so Alleyne decided to give her a minor role as the Forest Keeper. Nowa became attached to Alleyne, and soon, Alleyne started to harbor special feelings towards her student, feelings she had forgotten for many hundreds of years. But in a cruel twist of fate, the council of Forest Elf Elders, to get rid of their unwanted burden, ordered Nowa to participate in the Queen's Blade tournament. Heartbroken, Alleyne delivered the instructions that would be the death of her student. However, soon after, despite the council of Elder's disapproval, she too left the forest to protect the one person she has ever cared for. Gallery Alleyne Kiss.png Alleyne.jpg Alleyne Figure.jpg Red Alleyne Figure.jpg Chibi Alleyne.jpg Kaiyodo revoltech alleyne21.jpg Griffon alleyne01.jpg hobby_japan_queens_blade05.jpg Leaf Alleyne.jpg Wet Alleyne.jpg Nature Alleyne.jpg Nature Alleyne Figure.jpg ConAlleyne.png ConAlleyne2.png Trivia *She is voiced by Eri Kitamura (Japanese) who also voiced Saya Otonashi, Cana Alberona, Aquarius, a young Gray Fullbuster, Saya Takagi, Homura & Juliet Starling and Kelli Sanhe (English Season 1) and Kenzi Brooke (English Season 2). *In Rebellion, she's affected by the "Confinement Curse" the witch placed on her, and can't leave her forest. Category:Queen's Blade Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Elves Category:Mentor Category:Elementals Category:Officials Category:Wise Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Lawful Good Category:Immortals Category:Honorable Category:Pure Good Category:Manga Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:Amazons Category:Determinators Category:Bond Protector Category:Loyal Category:Damsels Category:Humanoid Category:One-Man Army Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful